


Darcy's Birthday

by Leni



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy isn't crazy about her birthday. Steve still wants to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marlex at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/695111.html?thread=91513159#t91513159). Prompt: **Darcy isn't crazy about her birthday, but Steve does some sleuthing and discovers the date to present her with a gift**

In the end, he asks Thor.

Because Darcy is always bragging that she's got dirt on the god of thunder, but Steve figures it must be reciprocal.

He's wrong, but Thor still gets him the information along with a warning from Jane: "Do not make a fuss-" and he frowns at little at the last term, an expression Steve would have mirrored a few months ago, but life with Darcy has meant an intensive course in 21st century speech "-about that day, because Darcy does not enjoy being reminded that she's actually growing older." Thor frowns harder. "Does that make sense to you?"

Steve shrugs back. Because, no, not really. He consoles himself with the thought that every male in every dimension and timeline is just as confused. Some things stay the same, though, no matter the century, and Steve knows better than to ignore the advice of his girlfriend's best friend.

That day, he starts with breakfast in bed.

Darcy smiles sleepily, long used to this show of affection, and pats the space beside her so they can share.

He sends a bouquet of white flowers with a rose dyed in bright blue in the middle, which should arrive right before lunch at her office. She sends him a picture of the other women in her team posing with the flowers, and a text that says, "Marissa says thank you!"

Because if she kept all his gifts, not even her desk would fit in the room.

He answers with another text. "Have dinner with me?"

"Can we do Italian this time?"

He usually takes her to a Japanese restaurant which she adores and he is still getting used to. Italian means she's trying to please him. "Sure." He returns the favor and gives her the options: "Delivery pizza or fancy restaurant?"

This time her answer takes a little longer. When it comes, it's a picture of a strappy knee-length black dress.

He loves Darcy in black, and she knows it.

They have a lovely time, laughing about their coworkers and arguing over whose turn it is to babysit Tony while Pepper is on a business trip. It's during dessert time, while they share a piece of chocolate cake, that Darcy sighs contently and puts a hand over his. "You know, I thought today would be awful, but it really hadn't been that bad at all." She smiled warmly. "Thanks to you."

Steve grins back. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

He doesn't wish her a happy birthday.

He'd rather keep working at making her feel special year-round.

 

The End  
15/02/16


End file.
